


forever anywhere else

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [81]
Category: International Wrestling Syndicate, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (at del taco apparently), (mama Franky is here to help), Beef so done with this shit, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Not Boyfriend Things, Not Boyfriends, Not Dates, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, confused!Sami, fond!Franky, pissed!Steen, poor babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Some days, Sami just doesn't know what to do with the best thing that has ever happened to him.





	forever anywhere else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So, my week got really shit on tuesday morning, then abruptly became the best day of the week by the time I got home tuesday afternoon, and then to top it all off, it got even better/worse tuesday night. Can I just brag, for a minute, about how I was right that it would be amazing to watch Kevin and Sami watch each other's matches? It's even better right now, given how strained things are. Got I love wrestling cannon at the moment. It is literally better than anything I could write or make up in even my deepest most degenerate imagination.
> 
> I am so looking forward to the next few months, although how long Sami and Kevin are going to last through that is anyone's guess. I've stopped trying to figure out their trajectory, I'm just here for the ride ^.^

“Sami. Do you think that you could-”

“He won’t listen to me.”

**_“You_ ** are the only one in the world he might actually listen to.”

Sami flinches, though whether it is in response to Franky’s blunt statement, or the loud, belligerent yells he can still hear echoing down the halls, Sami is unsure. He is sure that as much as he loves Franky, there is only one place that he wants to be right now.

(always)

If he would even be welcome at Kevin’s side right now, Sami’s dearest friend’s ire repelling even the sturdiest of their cohorts at the moment.

Sami hesitates, opening his mouth to say he doesn't even know what, the words that he is sure he knows getting jammed up in his throat like a ball of hair in a sink drain. He reaches out, steadying himself with a hand on Franky’s shoulder, Sami’s whole body wobbling under the uncertainty of the moment.

He knows what he  **should** do.

He knows what he  **_wants_ ** to do.

He  _ thinks _ he knows what Kevin would Want.

Even still…

-What’s the harm?-

He shakes himself, unsure if this is something that he should jump into with both feet, without even a backwards glance. Sami knows the risks, and he knows himself well enough to be aware that what he wants isn’t necessarily the best thing for him or for anyone else.

He and Kevin are… strained after all, at the present moment. After beating Aj, Kevin has continued to be distant, for reasons that escape Sami, though that could be because Sami cannot think about the last four months of melodrama for too long, else he starts hyperventilating, the Not-Quite-Guilt eating him up from the inside as he struggles with the fact that he should feel a lot worse about that whole Beef Thing than he does.

Regardless of how Sami feels though, it changes nothing. He did what he did, and Kevin has been super weird, the tension in the locker room almost unbearble between the three of them. Adding to that, Beef is refusing to speak to Sami, and even though Kevin has started talking to Sami again, it’s been weird and strange and awkward since the...  **Thing** with Beef, and Kevin’s meddling in Ex and Dragon’s drama, and the chair, and Sami’s inability to just  _ walkaway- _

(breath)

Sami would like to think that Franky is right, and that this is his moment to get some normalcy back, that this is the thing that will make Kevin open back up to him. Sami still isn’t even sure why exactly things have been quite as weird as they have been, and he isn’t sure that he will ever figure out why Beef and Kevin did the Things that they did that started this whole mess, though he is sure that Kevin will probably never tell him, and that this is most likely not the best way to go about getting Kevin to calm back down and come back to him, despite Franky’s optimism.

-Got any better ideas?-

Point.

Sami gnaws on his bottom lip, trying to scrounge up a better plan than the one Franky is presenting. No doubt, they should  _ do _ something about Kevin’s little temper tantrum. The question is,  **what** should they do about it, and can they find a way to do something about it that will end with both no one hurt, and Kevin not in trouble?

“Okay,” Sami concedes with a gusty sigh, the air exiting his lungs leaving him wilted and exhausted, even before he’s gone off and made this whole mistake. “You have a good point. This might be the only way to-”

(and it is a mistake)

(of that Sami is Certain)

He can feel it already. The disastrous consequences, just ready and waiting, lurking under the shallows of this upcoming confrontation, ready to swallow him whole with the promise of pain and another month of unhappiness and silence, barred from sharing space with the one person he really wants to be With at any given time.

-Rude-

Yeah.

“Sami, I do not mean to pressure you, or make you uncomfortable. If you don’t wish to put yourself out there, then I rescind my request-” Franky looks genuinely concerned, reaching up with his muscled bound arms to hold Sami’s shoulders, the touch comforting in a bone deep way that Sami can’t afford right now.

Not when he might finally-

(it would be so nice)

To just forget about this train of thought, and tell Franky that he can’t do this. Hell, Franky would accept it if he merely said that he did not  **want** to do this. All Sami has to do, is open his mouth and-

“It’s fine, Franky. I actually do want to do this. Kevin is… I feel like it should be me, you know? I miss him.”

And he does.

More than he can even articulate.

“I just want to… talk to him, you know?”

Franky smiles that understanding, slightly sad, infinitely fond smile of his, one big hand coming up to ruffle Sami’s hair tenderly.

“I know, little flame. Kevin wants to talk to you too, if that is any consolation.”

Sami can’t decide if it is or not. He decides that it doesn’t matter.

(hope that’s not another mistake)

* * *

“Kevin-”

“And you!” Sami draws up short, Kevin’s index fingers poking him startlingly in the nose as Kevin gets right up in his space, shoving him backwards across the locker room. “This is all your fucking fault anyway! No one even really cares that I’m ‘abandoning’ this rathole, they’re just pissed because they think that I’m stealing  _ you _ away from-”

Sami blinks at the finger in his face for a heartbeat before raising his eyes and taking in his companions ranting, red-faced countenance. Sami makes an executive decision on the fly, reaching out and grabbing ahold of the hand that is way too close to his face, curling his palm around Kevin’s tense digits and lowering the offending hand, lacing their fingers together until Kevin cuts himself off, stopping mid-rant to stare indignantly at Sami.

“That’s ridiculous.” Sami leans into Kevin’s space, letting the air between them simmer as Kevin tries to get his bearings on the new direction of the conversation.

“Yeah, I know that. Of course I know that. I don't’ know how anyone could possibly not know that. As if you would go anywhere with m-”

“You can’t make a person go anywhere. At least, not in this context. You are not  _ stealing _ me away, I’m  **following** you  **_willingly_ ** . Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool who doesn’t know me as well as they think that they do.” Sami hears a loud, rude snort from the back of the room, but ignores it for now.

Beef will come and talk to him when he is ready, right now, Sami wants to focus on Kevin and his obvious emotional breakdown.

“Yeah, exactly- wait, what?”

The confused, then embarrassed look on Kevin’s face would be comical if it wasn’t so pathetically self deprecating.

“Kevin-” Sami starts, but gets cut off as Kevin jerks him forward, dragging him back to the center of the room, all eyes on them as Kevin starts rolling again.

“The fuck do you mean… you know what, never mind. I’ve had about enough of this bullshit. I came here to bitch and moan, and by god, I am  _ going _ to bitch and moan-”

“Or we could go to Del Taco,” Sami tries, wondering what his life has become, and contemplating if he would ever have it any other way.

-Not for any amount of money or convenience-

Kevin squints at him suspiciously, squeezing Sami’s fingers in his own, looking mildly put out at being interrupted, but his curiosity obviously peaked at the suggestion of food.

“Are you bribing me?”

“Yes,” Sami answers instantly and without hesitation.

Kevin contemplates him for another heartbeat, the room still and quiet as the others silently watch the interaction, though Sami barely even remembers their existence. The person in front of him is more important, and Kevin is clearly in need of a distraction at the moment.

Sami just hopes that this is the correct distraction.

Kevin finally let’s up, his body relaxing. Sami jumps to action immediately, swinging forward, their still-clasped hands straining as Sami barges out of the locker room and out into the hall, heading for the parking lot exit as fast as Kevin will let him shuffle.

“Fine, Sami. But since you’re the one doing the bribing, you have to pay.”

Sami smiles, the constrictions around his heart easing up at the soft laughter he can hear lurking in Kevin’s words.

“Sure thing, Kevin. I owe you one anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline update time! This takes place after it's a Long Way to Forever, and like two weeks before if Forever could make you Whole. Yes, I do know that I did this in a very janky way. This particular part of the series has been sitting around for a long time, but life has been unkind to me recently and I totally spaced them. This was supposed to go up BEFORE if Forever could make you Whole, but obviously that did not work out.
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoyed and have a good week!


End file.
